


Chance to Debut

by Bunnymcwolf



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Angst, Debut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Mercy, Pre-debut, Romance, girl member, monsta x - Freeform, survival show, will go from no mercy to post-debut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnymcwolf/pseuds/Bunnymcwolf
Summary: After years of not knowing when she's gonna debut, Y/N finally gets the opportunity to participate and hopefully debut in a group which will later come to be known as Monsta X.The story will range from pre-debut (kinda), through no mercy and then post debut. I will try to keep many events similar to real life so that the story seems more realistic and people can learn about Monsta X's journey as well.





	Chance to Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories that I’ve posted. Well, I’ve written a chapter or two as fanfictions before and posted a chapter or two and never completed them. But this time, I’m hoping to seriously continue this story. Warning: Because I might get busy with college,The updates will probably be EXTREMELY slow and irregular but I’m hoping to post a good and interesting story. Please do comment some constructive criticisms on how I can improve my writing. I would really appreciate it. Thanks, and I hope you like this story :)
> 
> Also, I don’t know whether this story will turn romantic, and if yes, which member it’ll be. I have someone in mind but not sure yet. (Honestly, it probably will turn romantic but still have a 10% doubt about it). And, for the training timeline for the members, I’m not sure if they are completely correct, but they’re probably in a similar time frame as I put them according to what they mentioned during No Mercy and other shows.

Joining Starship Entertainment company in June 2009, Y/n was one of their first and currently their oldest trainee. Hence, she was called the female living fossil by her fellow trainees. One significant trainee at that time that is currently famous was Soyou. At the same time as her, another trainee her age, named Yoonho, had joined and it was after that that Hyolyn also became a trainee. Hyolyn and Soyou went on to debut in a girl group called Sistar less than a year later. Y/n would have also been a member had it not been for her young age and not much improvement in her abilities. She still had a long way to go before she was fit for debut according to Starship. She didn’t know at that time however, that the opportunity to debut would not come until the end of 2014.

Y/n had a best friend for her years at Starship. That was Yoonho. The similarities in their opportunities and their similar training period made it easy for them to become close. Both Y/n and Yoonho were training to become rappers. Just like Y/n, Yoonho was also called the male living fossil. He too, like Y/n for Sistar, was too young to be in Boyfriend at the time of their debut and did not get an opportunity to debut until No Mercy was announced. Over time, both Y/n and Yoonho had seen many trainees join and leave Starship Entertainment. However, talking about the future members of Monsta X, Wonho was the first member to join Starship.

Wonho, or Hoseok at that time, joined Starship midway through 2011 and his above average dancing skills quickly made him a Sistar back up dancer for several performances. Hoseok had a personality that made it easy for everyone to become close to him. Hoseok had quickly become an older brother figure for both Yoonho and Y/n. However, might be because of their three-year age gap, but Y/n was still a bit shy around him and could not talk as freely with him until years later. Hoseok also proved to be a positive influence for both the living fossils because of his strict attitude towards practicing. While at times Yoonho and Y/n had sat together and seriously wondered if they should leave Starship because they still hadn’t gotten any chance to perform, seeing Hoseok practice rigorously erased all doubts and made them practice even harder.

The next future Monsta X member walked into Starship with slouched shoulders and what he probably thought was a cool way of walking in 2012. His gait and his intimidating face both amused and intimidated Y/n and she was not impressed by him until he quickly enchanted everyone with his innate talent to rap. Even then, Y/n initially disliked him because he seemed to act like he was too cool for everything until he introduced himself as Jooheon to her with his sweet eyes and dimpled smile. After that she could not help but fall victim to his sweet personality and appreciate him.

Yoonho and Y/N were first jealous when they heard Jooheon rap. They both had been training in rap for months and a new trainee just appeared out of nowhere becoming the best trainee rapper in Starship. But this only made them practice harder to reach the same level as him in rap. But as their level was increasing, so was Jooheon’s and even now, he still held that title. Despite this slight jealousy however, since they were only a year apart, Jooheon, Yoonho and Y/N had only grown closer with time.

They had a strong bond but that did not last that long. As more and more trainees joined Starship, Yoonho started getting closer to another new trainee Seokwon, who was their age. And Jooheon also became close to a new rapper trainee #Gun. Hoseok too had found trainees to became close to. And while Yoonho and Y/N still had the strongest emotional bond, they had reached an age where it was easier to discuss certain things only with friends of same gender.

So, for a few months, Y/n grappled with not talking to Yoonho and Jooheon as much, when another female rapper trainee Exy joined Starship. It was also another great thing that Exy was same age as her, so it was possible for them to talk freely to each other. And thus, Y/n pushed herself out of her comfort zone to become closer to Exy which wasn’t hard as Exy too was now working in an unfamiliar place and looking for friends.

**(A/N: In Korea, only those born in same year are considered friends and can talk freely to each other)**

Another reason why Y/N was happy having another female trainee was because she was getting antsy as to when she’ll finally debut. Going to the Starship employees, the only response she was given was to wait, and that her time will come. She had also considered quitting Starship and joining another company but to stop her from doing that, Starship allowed her and Jooheon to help with writing lyrics for Boyfriend’s songs.

Soon 2013 had arrived and this is when, around mid-2013, that the future leader of Monsta X, Shownu finally joined Starship. He was a former JYP trainee and after some months as a backup dancer, he decided to pursue his dream of becoming an idol again. By now, Y/n had become tired of being just a trainee, but looking at Shownu’s dedication towards becoming an idol had helped inspire her again and she began giving all she could to become a better rapper. Shownu and Hoseok quickly became good friends and at times, Y/n would notice several moments where they would unknowingly display great combined leadership skills. It consistently made her think that they would probably become great leaders of their groups in the future. Over time, just like Hoseok and Y/n’s relationship, Shownu and Y/n’s relationship had also evolved into that of a brother and sister.

Around June 2014, all the trainees were told that a debut might occur soon. And during this commotion, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Minkyun and another trainee Kwangji joined Starship. This resulted in a lot of dislike towards the new trainees since it hindered the chances of them debuting. Another issue for Y/n was that they weren’t told whether the new group will be a girl group or a boy group and seeing as there were only a handful of girl trainees and not all of them fully trained yet, it made her fear that she’s losing another chance to debut.

Another blow came to Y/N mid-July, when the trainees were informed that Jooheon, #Gun, Shownu and Hoseok will release a mixtape under the name Nu Boyz. The day it was announced, Y/N had gotten angry and was close to going to the CEO’s office and yelling at him had Yoonho, Seokwon and Exy not stopped her. She wondered why Yoonho didn’t have even slight animosity towards the company about this decision, but unlike her, Yoonho was too nice of a soul to say anything. Yoonho had an optimistic personality and always thought that he was still young and had enough time to debut later, Y/N on the other hand, was pessimistic and the fact that trainees who joined after her and could release music before her, made her really question her abilities.

Now that the trainees debuting were announced, she finally opened her heart to Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Minkyun and Kwangji and found that they were nice boys, but the sadness still lingered in the back of her mind. Hyungwon and Y/N’s relationship initially started an acquaintanceship and became friendship, but she connected more to Minhyuk and Kwangji. Since Minkyun was also the same age as her, it was easy for them to become close as well. She also remembered how much a shock she got from when Minhyuk went from a shy person when he joined to a lively and happy vitamin a few weeks later. Minhyuk and Kwangji’s happy and warm personalities respectively made her sometimes forget about the sadness but it did not completely go away until No mercy was announced in the future.

Kihyun was the last future Monsta X member to join Starship. He joined a few days later and during the monthly evaluation, it was soon known that his vocals were probably the best vocals out of all trainees. He had the best techniques. When he first joined, he was a bit conceited but with more time and interactions, he learnt to appreciate the other members more. His introduction was memorable for Y/n since she found it funny how he had his chin up the whole time he was interacting with the other trainees. This was also the day that Jooheon had decided to show off his freestyle dancing skills which resulted in him sweating extensively before practice for the day even began. So, the combination of Jooheon and Kihyun’s behaviours resulted in a particularly hilarious day for the trainees. Y/n and Kihyun had more of an awkward relationship and never became more than acquaintances until during No Mercy.

A few months later towards the end of October, and after almost 7 years of training for Y/N and Yoonho, a meeting was held for some of the Starship trainees. And it was announced that 18 trainees will take part in a new survival show No Mercy for forming a new debut group. Along with 12 male trainees, 6 female trainees will also go through the missions and eliminations for a chance for them to debut in the same group. Of course, a major doubt in everyone’s minds was about whether a co-ed group is a good idea, but Starship just told them that there was a surprise in the mix and that it was alright to have both male and female trainees participate. They presented their idea with the thought that it will also hopefully expand the fandom horizon with a good mixture of fans from both genders rather than mostly female and hopefully, exposure from start will not hinder the fandom growth to a major extent. They also added that this decision would also gain more publicity for the show. While still sceptical about the thought process of Starship, Y/N had come to a decision that no matter what, she will not remain a trainee at Starship after the end of No Mercy. Either she’ll be a member of the new group or leave Starship to join another company.


End file.
